


Superimposed Significance

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi's gaze is dark and intense, so focused on Allen and Kanda that he doesn't even notice her looking at him. She wonders if perhaps he's engraving the image into his memory, the way that he does with some of his records. She sees that expression on his face and she knows without a shred of doubt. She walks away from them and knows that he won't miss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superimposed Significance

Kanda and Allen are two of the most beautiful people that she knows. Some may not find them beautiful in the conventional sense, after all, they have their share of scars. After the fourth level no one would dare look at Allen with his scarred chest and his bruises and burns and call him _pretty_ , but she loves them both all the same. Watching them interact with each other is like watching a natural disaster, all the more beautiful and deadly.  
  
They are arguing again, loudly and in the middle of the sparring room, surrounded on all sides by curious exorcists and founders. From where she's standing she can't tell exactly why they are fighting, just catches glimpses of silken hair and gritted teeth, flashes of shining steel and brilliant white past the other exorcists. She spares a glimpse at the rain streaking the nearby window and sighs. It's always like this on rainy days. She _hates_ rainy days.  
  
She's trying to decide whether she should intervene or not when she feels a hand on her shoulder, breath hot against the nape of her neck.  
  
"Just let them fight it out, they need it."  
  
Lavi flashes a smile in her direction, and turns his gaze away from her, towards them and there's something in his eye, something strange and primal- the same look he gets when he's immersed in one of his records. She is watching him watch them and he turns back towards her and grins just a little, licking his lips and saying-  
  
"Plus, they are awfully pretty to look at."  
  
Her eyes widen, and she looks away from Lavi with a blush burning on her cheeks. There's just something about his expression that makes her feel as if he's turning every move they make into something sexual, more suggestive than it already is.  
  
Allen cries out in triumph from where he has Kanda pinned against the floor, leans forward to whisper something into Kanda's ear. The color that graces Kanda's cheeks is not quite pink, but it's close. She turns away from the scene, giggling a bit and trying not to wonder just what Allen said to make Kanda go that particular shade. She starts to open her mouth to say something to Lavi- maybe make light of the situation-  
  
Lavi's gaze is dark and intense, so focused on Allen and Kanda that he doesn't even notice her looking at him. She wonders if perhaps he's engraving the image into his memory, the way that he does with some of his records. She sees that expression on his face and she _knows_ without a shred of doubt. She walks away from them and knows that he won't miss her.  
  
She's glad that her room is down the hall from theirs. She would really, really hate to be Krory tonight.


End file.
